In Your Brown Eyes
by Chayo1197
Summary: Roxas has been acting weird, but Axel has no idea what it could be. The only solution: love songs. Horrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

He should have known there was something wrong.

Roxas had been giving him these stares. And not the usual "get off me you pedophile" kind, nor the "come hither" kind either. Though Axel was starting to miss the latter…

No, the stares were more or less like the blonde was expecting something. Axel had no idea what though. He had asked Roxas if there was anything wrong, but the blonde simply shook his head and walked away. Every time. And Axel always caught the glossy look in the endless ocean orbs of his smaller lover as he turned away.

What was he missing?

He had gone to everyone he knew Roxas would talk to. Olette said Roxas hadn't talked to her about anything serious going on, and Namine only gave him a sweet smile and told Axel that he should talk to Roxas about their "relationship problems."

Bitch.

They weren't having problems. They were fine.

Until they weren't.

Axel noticed Roxas becoming more and more distant. They barely exchanged a few words anymore, and though Axel tried teasing the blonde to get a snap out of him, Roxas was mostly silent. As days went by, the brilliant blue in his eyes started to fade. The ache in Axel's chest was unbearable when he noticed that. There were many beautiful qualities about Roxas, but it had always been those blue eyes that saw through his tough outer demeanor. The way Roxas looked at him…it made Axel feel normal, yet different at the same time. He didn't have to be a Nobody in those eyes. He could be a someone to Roxas. He wanted to be someone to Roxas, and for a while they had been something. What had changed?

He was going to find out.

One night he sat Roxas down and sat in front of him, green eyes looking into avoiding blue.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Silence.

Axel leaned back, sighing. "Gee, why don't I believe you?" Roxas shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Roxas, you know you can talk to me about anything." "I know." Came the soft response. "So why aren't you?" Tiny shoulders shrugged and Axel groaned. "Fine. Don't talk to me. Just hear me out okay?"

Oh Godamnit. He was hoping it wouldn't come to this, as he pulled out a wooden guitar and positioned it on his lap. He felt annoyed by Roxas's raised eyebrows at the sudden appearance of the instrument. "What-" "Just listen." Axel mumbled, strumming slowly.

In your brown eyes I walked away  
In your brown eyes I couldn't stay  
In your brown eyes you'll watch her go  
Then turn the record on and wonder what went wrong  
What went wrong

Every love song in the world couldn't describe what Axel felt for Roxas. It was passion and lust, yearning and need, want and fulfillment, mixed into a pale porcelain body with skin that put silk to shame, blonde hair that made the sun look dull, and those beautiful…beautiful blue eyes.

If everything was everything but everything is over  
Everything could be everything if only we were older  
I guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you and your brown eyes

He couldn't lose Roxas. Not now, not ever. He needed him. He made Axel come alive. He made Axel a somebody.

In your brown eyes I was feeling low  
'Cause they're brown eyes and you never know  
Got some brown eyes but I saw her face  
I knew that it was wrong  
So baby, turn the record on, play that song

Those baby blues reflected nothing but truth in them. When Roxas was happy, his eyes sparkled. When Roxas was sad, the sorrow reflected in his eyes. Everyone saw a beautiful face when they saw Roxas. Only Axel saw the beautiful soul through those eyes.

Where everything was everything but everything is over  
Everything could be everything if only we were older  
I guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you and your brown eyes, brown eyes

Everything was everything but baby, it's the last show  
Everything could be everything but it's time to say goodbye, so  
Get your last fix and your last hit  
Grab your old girl with her new tricks  
Honey yeah, it's no surprise that I got lost in your brown eyes

In your brown eyes, brown, brown eyes  
Your brown eyes, brown, brown eyes  
Got some brown eyes, brown, brown eyes  
Your brown eyes

The song ended, and an awkward silence set in. Roxas had an expression on that Axel couldn't read. That scared him. Roxas was an open book to the red-haired man. What was he thinking?

Finally, after almost five minutes of complete silence, a small smile slid onto the blonde boy's lips, and they parted.

"My eyes are blue, you know."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thiiis is a short one. Last chapter Hope you like it! And no, I don't own the characters, or the game. I would be rich if that were the case.

WARNING: Lots o' man lovemaking.

He couldn't remember how the guitar ended up in the bed with them.

He tried setting it gently on the floor, but that proved to be difficult while Roxas's smaller body was occupying his arms and hands. Not to mention his lips.

God these lips. Every kiss was like new. But the way their tongues fought for dominance over each other, it was obvious they had some practice. They kissed fiercely, soon no longer fighting for dominance but just rolling their warm tongues together, enjoying the sparks that the sensation caused to run down their spines.

Fingers tangled in hair, and they rolled on the bed together. Roxas laid underneath Axel as the red head practically ripped the zipper off of the black coat standing between him and the sweet skin underneath. Axel could barely concentrate on nipping and kissing the skin he found, Roxas's soft gasps and whimpers flooding his ears and filling his once limp-member with blood. He groaned as he felt his pants tighten. He could barely contain himself, but he had to. He had to make sure Roxas knew that Axel loved him. He needed to make this slow.

He unzipped the jacket, sliding it from Roxas's slender body before moving down and indulging in sucking on the blond boy's neck. He felt arms wrap around his neck, and the whimpers were magnified as Roxas pressed his lips to Axel's ear. This only fueled the blood flow in between his legs.

He cupped the porcelain face between his hands as he smashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Roxas squirmed underneath him, his hands clawing at Axel's jacket in an attempt to remove it. Axel smiled softly, pulling away with a soft bite to the blonde's lower lip.

He pulled away and sat back against the headboard of their bed, admiring his work so far.

Roxas lay slightly curled on his side, his blond hair tousled to one side. One arm was curled under his head while he had the other hand near his face, a finger in his mouth. His neck was already beginning to sprout the marks that Axel had made there, and his luscious lips were slightly swollen due to the enthusiastic kisses. His chest moved up and down quickly as he panted through slightly parted lips. A flush filled his cheeks with a pink so pure it belonged there. And those eyes….those beautiful blue eyes stared up at him, half-lidded.

"P-Please…please, Axel."

No amount of ice could have made Axel shiver as hard as he did at the mumble of those three words. He moved down, kissing a trail down to Roxas's flat stomach. He nibbled at the edges of his belly button, making the blond boy squirm and gasp. He felt the muscles there contract and he smirked. He dipped his tongue into the small hole, flicking it slowly. Roxas moaned softly, and Axel felt the boy's member throbbing against his neck. He slid the boxers from Roxas's waist, letting the elastic band brush over the boy's hardened length and earning and moan from him.

He teased the boy at first, letting only his breath touch the tip of his throbbing erection before taking the tip into his hot mouth. He sucked slowly, lapping at the head in his mouth and moaning at the taste of the blond's precum. He was going to make short work of this, there was no doubt. He slid his head down farther onto the length until the tip reached his throat. He held it there, letting his tongue dance against the throbbing length. He pulled away after a few seconds, stopping at the tip, and then moving back down. He repeated this process, and the cries emitted from the boy could not have been sweeter. It didn't take long for the hot, sticky substance to fill his mouth, and he swallowed each drop before pulling away.

Roxas laid underneath him, panting wildly. Small beads of sweat covered his entire body, and his hair was slightly damp, sticking to his face. His knees were bent and open, and not once did those blue orbs leave Axel.

Now it was time.

Axel freed himself from his restricting pants, sighing contently when he felt the cool air greet his own hard length. He moved over, his hands resting on either side of Roxas's head of blond hair. He moved his body up, their chests sliding together as Axel pushed himself into Roxas. The boy cried out in a passionate joy, and it was a perfect fit. Axel sat back a bit on his knees, hands moving to hold Roxas's legs in the air as he thrust. Roxas laid beneath the redhead, crying out with each thrust. His hands gripped the sheets beneath them as he moved with Axel. It had been too long.

They went at it like this for hours. No amount of orgasms could have been enough, until Axel felt his energy drain with a numberless orgasm. He filled the blond once more before collapsing next to him. Their hard panting filled the room with hot air, and their sweat and cum dampening the sheets…it was sheer bliss.

Axel moved to pull Roxas close, but the blonde pulled away. A moment ago, he didn't have the strength to make love anymore. But at this, Axel sat up. "What the hell?" Roxas curled onto his side, mumbling something incoherent.

"What?"

"You never say 'I love you'."

Axel stared at him, green eyes wide.

"….that's it?"

Roxas turned to face him, glaring (cutely, Axel noted). "That's a big deal! We're lovers, you could say it once in a while!"

A smile spread on Axel's face, and before Roxas could snap at him for it, the redhead caught him in a tender kiss.

"I love you, silly boy."

Roxas blushed as Axel gathered him in his arms.

"….that doesn't count."

"Shut up and cuddle." 

End.

AN: Yep, that's it. Oh smut, how I love you even though you take hours to write.


End file.
